


Ded Rising

by MoxieArts



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, that's it that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieArts/pseuds/MoxieArts
Summary: Just Ded, Pay, and Tim being their cute ass selves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff in these trying times, Eddsworld fandom.

Tim was almost certain that his _not-my-boyfriend-_ boyfriend had fallen asleep when the brunet let out a drawn out groan into his stomach, heating up his shirt with an oddly warm spot. Tim wrinkled his nose at the feeling and gently pushed at Pay’s shoulder’s, so the lanky man was no longer mumbling into his stomach. “Come again, Pay?” 

Buzzed brown eyes almost as dark as a raccoon’s flickered up to his face and Pay whined again, face wrinkling. “You’re not warm enough to give me the snuggles I need and deserve.” 

Tim snorted and rolled his eyes a bit, though it was impossible to tell with his gentle black orbs. He folded his book over the edge of the couch and wrapped his arms around Pay’s torso, letting the other man huff and slump back into his loose embrace. Cold fingers snuck into Tim’s sweater and he wriggled a bit, hissing at the cold touch. 

“Jesus Pay, your hands are _freezing_.“

Instead of a response, he received a hot raspberry into his chest, Pay stubbornly sneaking his fingers further into Tim’s sweater to try and suck the warmth from him. Tim huffed and kissed the top of Pay’s head, tapping his fingers against the cold man’s sides in a lazy pattern. 

They remained there for a few minutes in amiable silence, before Pay began complaining again, nuzzling his face against Tim’s chest. The dirty blonde sighed heavily as he watched his friend complain like a child, a tired, bemused smile lifted on his face. He chuckled as Pay’s whining gibberish rose in pitch and he finally pulled the brunet up off of him, smiling at him. 

“Do you want to get some blankets or something since you’re so cold?”

Pay pouted, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. “No, I want to snuggle and be cute with you, but you have the body temperature of a _luke warm burrito._ ” Tim snorted at the analogy, tapping a finger at Pay’s exposed abdomen. 

“Maybe if you wore something other than half shirts and such in the middle of winter, you wouldn’t be so cold.” 

“Maybe you should suck a fuck.” 

Tim opened his mouth to retort when suddenly a finger poked Pay’s cheek, bringing both of their attention to the new comer. 

“Maybe nya’ll should stop being so gay.” Ded murmured tiredly, a small smile on his sleep-deprived face. 

Pay smiled widely and turned to the shorter brunet, kneeing Tim square in the stomach as he did so. “Ded! _Sorry babe_ \- where have you been, you squishy fuck? Get your pastel ass on this couch so I can steal your warmth.” Ded wrinkled his nose and tilted his half empty can of Dr. Pepper at the two. 

“Nah, I just came out to stock up on more soda’s and--” Pay quickly snatched the can of soda and upended it, chugging the last half of it before tossing the can in the general direction of the trash can. (Earning a shout of protest from Tim to go pick it up- he’d be damned if his house was a pig-stye!) Pay tugged on Ded’s pink hoodie, huffing. 

“Stop making excuses to avoid us and get over here- you’re geckos can wait an hour or two while you spend time with us.” 

Again Tim started, eyes shooting between the two of them. “Wait what- _geckos?_ \- What do you mean geckos-” 

Ded covered Tim’s mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, making shushing noises as he climbed over the back of the couch, slowly sliding between Tim and the sofa. Tim made muffled protests as he was ever so slowly pushed off the couch by Ded, until he crashed to the floor with a laughing Pay still tangled on top of him. Ded stretched out over the couch, humming lazily as he got comfortable and completely ignored his tangled friends. 

Only when Pay scrambled over his him and curled up on his stomach did Ded open his eyes again, looking at Pay through a veil of peach coloured hair. A bemused smile lit up his face and he glanced over to see Tim rubbing his hips and complaining about sloppy roommates as he wandered over to the kitchen to throw the discarded soda can into the trash. Icy fingers slipped into Ded’s hoodie and he laughed as Pay proceeded to wriggle into Ded’s jacket, the clothing pressing them together awkwardly. 

“I thought you were supposed to be dating Tim?” he teased jokingly. 

“We aren’t dating” both males immediately responded, one far more muffled than the other. 

Ded snorted again and laid his head back against the arm of the couch, one hand rubbing Pay’s back lazily through his hoodie. Tim joined them on the couch with a huff and laid across them both, carefully placing himself so his arms were wrapped around both of them and his chin rested on Ded’s chest. The fluffy haired brunet laughed and poked Tim gently with a finger. 

“Dude, that’s a bit gay.” 

Tim snorted and rolled his eyes the best he could, sticking a tongue out at Ded. Ded jolted as Pay suddenly poked his stomach with one of those cold fingers, his muffled words barely making it to Ded’s ears. 

“ _You’re_ a bit gay.” 

Both Ded and Tim snorted at the accusation and all three of them snuggled together with a sigh. A gentle silence overlapped them, only broken by their mingled breaths and the occasional shuffle of bodies so no one fell asleep. In fact, Ded was very near asleep when Tim broke the silence, tapping Ded’s chest with a finger. 

“So, about these geckos you brought in my house…”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the fandom's bee a m e s s recently, so I'm bringing back something from before all the major drama happened. This is old and the characters are old, but it's still one of my better works. So please just read and enjoy, don't comment about the owners of the characters or drag up any drama. Your comment will be deleted. xoxo


End file.
